Faking
by Whythis
Summary: So many requested this to be longer so here is Faking: The whole story. Summary: You can only fake relationships for so long until one person feels the same, or they already do. Join Phineas and Isabella through the rocky parts of having a relationship, fake or not.
1. Chapter 1

***So many requested this and here it is longer version of: Faking. Bigsister3000 your request has had people wanting more. So I thank you***

_**Faking**_

Phineas Flynn is trying so hard to pay attention in class. He just can't. Its second period and he couldn't stand this class. Now, this sounds very strange for Phineas Flynn, it sounds mean but he has his reason. Phineas tries to go with the flow and not take anything to heart. But if it happens every day, yeah, he's going to get annoyed.

"Hey Phinny!" Stella squeals. "Can I borrow a pencil?"

"Stella," Phineas says. "My name is Phineas, not _Phinny_."

"Sorry Phinny," She frowns.

Phineas groans. "I'm trying to focus!"

"Don't you think it's funny that we have the class, Chemistry together since we have all this chemistry?"

Phineas closes his eyes and counts to ten. "Stella, this is Trigonometry."

She shoos his comment away. "Same difference."

Phineas face palms. "No, it's not!"

She blinks innocently. "How come?"

"Well," Phineas stresses. "One is science and the other is math."

"I like math."

"Good, because we're in it right."

"You know what a great problem is?"

Phineas looks at her very confused. "What?"

"Me plus you equals a date."

"Wh- what?" Phineas stutters.

"C'mon I know you like me."

"What? I-"

"You're so cute when you are in denial."

"I'm not in denial."

"You're so cute. So Friday?"

"I have a girlfriend!" Phineas shouts, and covers his mouth because in fact he does not.

"Oh." Stella frowns. "Who?"

"Uh…" Phineas searches through his brain for a girl. The first one that comes to his mind is; Isabella. He has started to develop a little crush on her, not sure what to do about that. "Isabella."

It rolls off his tongue so easily; he smiles, blinks and then mentally slaps his self. He's not dating her! He looks at Stella, hoping she believes it. She seems unfazed.

"You got over your obliviousness?"

"Wait what?"

"Yup, I don't believe you."

"What? Why not?"

"Because…" She draws out. "You would know what getting over your obliviousness meant if you were dating her."

"I'm dating her, I promise!"

The bell rings, signally the end of class. Stella and Phineas look up in surprise. Stella stands up and gathers her books. "I guess we'll see now, won't we?" With that she flips her long wavy blonde hair, looks at Phineas with her bright blue eyes and walks away

Phineas gulps.

* * *

Phineas runs frantically to Isabella's locker. "Hey Isabella I have a HUGE favor to ask you" He asks in a rush.

"Yeah sure Phineas what's up?" Isabella, his raven-haired best friend, says closing her locker, turns to him, suddenly seeing Phineas frantic. "Oh my gosh! Phineas! What's wrong?"

"Well I, uh, kind of told Stella we're, um," Phineas mumbles the last word. "Dating"

Isabella's blue eyes get wide. "WHAT! Why!"

"Well she kept asking to go out with her. And well I don't really like her. Wait! Not like that she's a nice girl. But, uh," Phineas nervously plays his ear and looks away. "I think, I MAY, like someone else." He clears his throat. "So anyway… I told her, not to be mean, I was dating someone. She asked who? So I told her you, you were the first girl to come to my mind!"

"Phineas, you could have just said no!"

"I know…" Phineas voice trails off because he sees Stella walking down the hallway towards them. "Please Isabella!" Phineas begs. "Just act like you like me."

Isabella slaps her forehead, shakes her head, and then sighs. "Fine."

"Yes! Thank so much Isabella! Okay, so all we need to do is talk to each other, hold hands, hug, maybe a peck on the cheek. Since we just started 'dating'."

"Phineas! You're acting like this is my first relationship!"

"Okay fine, you get, right? Okay- "Phineas is cut off Isabella grabbing him and kissing him as Stella walks by. Stella walks by glances at them and walks away. Once Stella's gone Isabella ends the kiss, and walks away.

Phineas' mind could not process what just happened. He could only manage to say with a silly grin on his face was "Great."

Phineas leans on the lockers and slides to the ground. He sighs dreamily. The bell rings to signal the start of period three. Ferb turns the corner to head to his third period class. He has a note in his hand to excuse him from being late to class. Ferb blinks in surprise to see his brother sitting on the ground. Ferb walks over to stand in front of Phineas.

"Hey Ferb…" Phineas says, dreamily.

Ferb raises his eyebrow at his brother.

"The best thing just happened…" He sighs, dreamily.

Ferb looks at his brother curiously, and then urges him to continue.

"Me and Isabella…" He grins. "We…"

Ferb leans towards him and slaps him. Phineas blinks in surprise.

"Thanks bro." He looks at his brother. "Crap! We got to go to class! I'll explain in class!"


	2. Chapter 2

***Hey I'm back with another chapter! So I have no plan for this story, so I am playing it by ear shall be fun! Enjoy! :D***

"She kissed me Ferb! I mean really kissed me!" Phineas exclaims in a whisper to Ferb in class, after Isabella just kissed him in the hallway. Thanks to Ferb, he finally processed what happened. "We were supposed to be faking! That was NOT faking!"

Ferb motions him to continue. "And-" Phineas was cut off by Isabella, who sits in front of them, and turns around.

"He doesn't want to admit he liked it"

Phineas blushes. "Well I um, uh…"

"Busted" Ferb says under his breath.

Phineas clears his throat. "Oh really, Isabella?"

Isabella turns completely around facing him and smirks. "Yeah, you totally enjoyed it."

This time Phineas smirks. "I didn't say we had to kiss."

Isabella blushes. "Well- I-you- we-"

Phineas grins. "You wanted to kiss me!"

Isabella looks away. "What!?" She shakes her head. "This is coming from the guy who **I **am the first girl to come to his mind."

Phineas blushes again. "You agreed to be my girlfriend!"

"You asked!" She pauses, a plan forming in her head. "I can always tell Stella…"

Phineas' eyes widen. "No! Please, Isabella don't!"

Isabella smirks. "So how long are we going to 'date'?" She air quotes around date.

Phineas shrugs. "I guess until Stella gets off my back. She said something about getting over my obliviousness, whatever that means. Do you know?"

Isabella looks down and blushes. "I have an idea…"

Phineas leans closer to her. "Do tell…"

Isabella turns away. "I- I- can't."

Phineas scrunches his eyebrows together. "Why not?"

Ferb clears his throat. Phineas turns to look at his brother; in Ferb's hand was note. Phineas takes the note and looks at his brother, confused. Ferb simply shrugs. Phineas opens the note, it says:

**Party at my house!**

**When: Saturday at 7 p.m.**

**Where: My house**

**Hope you can come! ;) Bring your "girlfriend".**

**~Stella**

Phineas looks up at Isabella, who turned around again and was watching him, he shrugs. "Looks like we have a party to go to."

"You and Phineas are… what?" Gretchen asks Isabella as they are at Isabella's locker at the end of the day.

"Fake dating, yes." Isabella says putting a book into her book pack.

"And you kissed him…?"

Isabella sighs. "Yes…"

"Are you going to tell him about how you feel?"

Isabella shoves her head into her locker and sighs in desperation. "I don't know!"

"Hey Isabella!"

Isabella slams her head on the top of her locker. A few curse words escape her mouth. She pulls her head out of her locker and looks at the person.

"Hi Phineas." She rubs the back of her head.

Phineas looks at her in alarm and grabs her hand. "Are you alright?"

She looks at him and gives a small smile. "Yeah, just my head hurts a bit."

Gretchen giggles to herself. "Well I'll just leave you two love birds alone…"

Gretchen walks away, with a glaring Isabella watching her the whole time. Phineas looks at Isabella. "I'm guessing you told her…"

Isabella laughs, and then looks to the hallway, seeing Stella walking towards them. "So is that how you greet your girlfriend!?" Her head jerks towards Stella.

Phineas turns to look at Stella. His eyes get wide. He turns to Isabella and smiles. "Hi there sweetie." He slowly wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her own the cheek. Both hearts start beating fast, a blush creeps onto their cheeks.

"Aw you guys are cute." Stella says smirking mischievously.

Phineas sighs in content, smiling down at Isabella. "I know isn't she great?"

Isabella giggles. "Oh stop it. You're great." She gives him a quick kiss.

Phineas eyes widen with the kiss, but quickly shake it off with a grin.

Stella rolls her eyes. "Right…" She pauses. "So did you guys get my invitation?"

Phineas looks at Stella. "Yeah." He then looks at Isabella. "Can you go, honey? I wouldn't want to go without you."

Isabella looks up at Stella with a smirk. "We'll be there."

Stella returns the smirk. "Great, see you then."


	3. Chapter 3

***Woot woot! Another chapter of Faking! I seriously love this story! Anyone else? Quote of the 'Combined Gas Law' is from my chemistry book. Credit goes to them. **

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb. I couldn't handle that much awesomeness.***

"Hey Phinny! Can you help me with this question?"

Phineas turns his back to the fridge and glares at his fake girlfriend. "Shut up, Isabella."

Isabella giggles and fake pouts. "I'm sorry, Phinny."

Phineas groans. "Phin, I can take but, Phinny is taking it too far."

"I think it's cute, Phin."

Phineas rolls his eyes. "I know we are 'dating' but seriously, no pet names."

Isabella sighs. "Fine. But can you seriously help me with this problem?"

"Sure." Phineas puts down his water he grabbed from the fridge and walks around the counter to Isabella. He casually puts his arm around her and sits down next to her.

"What's the problem?"

A blush, for the millionth time that day, creeps on her face, she clears her throat. "It's this question for Chemistry! I mean, who in their right mind knows what 'The Combined Gas Law' is?!"

"It 'expresses the relationship between pressure, volume, and temperature of a fixed amount of a gas'" Phineas says quickly.

Isabella opens her mouth and then shuts it. "I was going to say that…" She mumbles.

Phineas laughs. "Sure…"

She nudges him in the stomach and tries to hide her grin. "Shut up."

"You're so cute when you do that…"

She looks at him. "Do what?"

"Hide your smile. Though you should really smile, you have such a pretty smile."

Isabella sheepishly looks down, and pushes her bangs back. "Are you calling me cute **and** pretty?"

Phineas gives her a small smile. "Yes, yes I am."

Isabella looks at him. Before Phineas could actually process what he was doing, he closes his eyes and leans in. Isabella closes her eyes and leans in as well. As they lean closer, Phineas starts to come to his senses. Phineas suddenly blinks in surprise and stops.

"I-um, "He starts to stutter. "Sorry, Isabella." His face, obviously red.

"No, no. It was nothing, right?" She says, holding her breath, hoping he would say it wasn't.

"Yeah," He nervously plays with his ear, looks down, and quietly mutters. "Nothing."

Isabella runs her fingers through her hair and then clears her throat, looking away from Phineas. Phineas looks the other way as well.

"Thanks." She whispers.

Phineas turns to look at her. "For what?"

"For the help."

"Sure, what are friends for?"

* * *

"I'm so stupid." Phineas groans loudly into his pillow.

"Yes, yes you are." Ferb says, turning another page of his book.

Phineas lifts his head and glares at his brother. Phineas picks up his pillow and chucks it at Ferb. Ferb ducks, avoiding the pillow, all without losing the place in his book. Phineas frowns; this was not lightening his mood.

"Not cool bro."

Ferb puts his bookmark into the book and closes it. "You almost kissed her. She kissed you, twice. You're now fake dating her, yet you still won't admit your feelings for her."

Phineas face reddens. "My- my feelings?" He snorts. "What are you talking about?"

Ferb shoots him a look.

"Is it that obvious?"

"'Me and Isabella… We…'" Ferb giggles like a little girl.

Phineas frowns and glares at his brother. "Okay, I know I didn't giggle."

Ferb smirks. Phineas looks around his bed. "Alright, why don't I have another pillow?"

* * *

"Gretchen, he almost kissed me!" Isabella says, excitingly. She shifts her cellphone from one ear to another.

"Are you sure you didn't fantasize this? I mean this Phineas we are talking about…"

"No fantasy."

"He tried to kiss you?"

"Yup."

"No centaurs?"

"Nope."

"Ohmigosh!" Gretchen squeals.

"I know!"

"Except there is a drawback…" Isabella says, shifting the phone back to the one ear.

"Of course there is." Gretchen giggles. "It's Phineas."

"We agreed it was nothing."

* * *

"It wasn't nothing, Ferb!" Phineas says, lying on his back on his bed, without a pillow. "I really wanted to kiss her." He pauses. "I still do. This isn't normal." He turns to look at his brother.

Ferb's sitting on a chair next to Phineas' bed. Ferb, wearing glasses and writing in a notebook, shakes his head at Phineas. "It's a crush, bro."

"On Isabella, I thought so, but I wasn't sure …" He looks up at his ceiling. "Are you sure?"

Ferb flips his notebook shut and stands up. "Positive."

Ferb starts to leave their room. Phineas shoots up in his bed, and jerks his head in his brother's direction. "What should I do?"

"Ask her out."

Phineas gulps, nervously.


	4. Chapter 4

***Sorry for the long wait. I think after this chapter there will be only three more chapters. By the way I hate writing date scenes, I mean I just hateeeeee it. But enjoy. They are 16.***

"Isabella!"

Isabella blinks awake; she turns to look at her window. "Wha- what!?"

_Smack!_ Another rock hits her window. "ISABELLA!"

Isabella jumps out of bed and walks over to the window. She pulls the window open and looks to the ground. There on her lawn is Phineas Flynn; the red-head is looking up at her, smiling.

"Hello Sleep Beauty."

Isabella sticks her tongue out at him. "Phineas," She looks at the clock on her nightstand. "What are you doing at my house at 1:30 in the morning?"

"I needed to ask you something."

Isabella sits on her windowsill. "Sure, what's up?"

Phineas looks up at the girl he is falling for. A few months ago he could have looked Isabella in the eye and asked her anything. Now, he's standing there trying to form words. "I, uh…"

"Yes Phineas?"

"I was wondering if you wanted…"

"Wanted to…what?"

Phineas swallows nervously and plays with his ear. He takes a deep breath. "Do…do… you want to go…go…out…to dinner…before Stella's party…?"

"Like a date…?" Isabella says, slowly.

Phineas swallows again. "Ye- yes." Phineas stops and takes a deep breath. "You know, so people can see us 'dating'"

"Oh."

Phineas looks down to his feet and silently curses himself. He clears his throat and looks at her. "Do you?" He's mentally slapping himself now for not ACTUALLY asking her out.

"Yeah," She gives him a small smile. "I'd love to."

….

Phineas groans into his pillow. Ferb looks at his brother, studying him. "You panicked, didn't you?" Phineas answers him with a nod.

….

Phineas pulls on his collar; he's wearing an orange and white striped jacket, with a white tee underneath and jeans. He cautiously knocks on her door. He shifts back and forth on his heels, nervously. He couldn't believe he was taking Isabella on a date. Isabella! He takes a deep breath, composing himself. The door opens to reveal Vivian, Isabella's mom.

"Hola Phineas! Come in! Come in!"

Phineas steps into the Garcia- Shapiro house. He's done this a million times, this time is different. "Thanks Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro. How are you?"

"I'm well. And yourself?"

"Good." Phineas nervously plays with his ear.

"So, you're dating my daughter?"

Phineas blushes, looking down. "Yes ma'am." He then looks at her.

Vivian stares him down, then she smiles. "_Finalmente!_ We thought you'd be oblivious forever! Your mother and I have been waiting for this to happen!"

Phineas eyes widen. _So is __**that **__what Stella meant?_

"MOM!"

Phineas jerks his head to look at Isabella, his jaw drops slightly. Isabella is wearing a long sleeved pink dress that went down to her mid-thigh. She was wearing pink high tops, unlike Phineas who was wearing blue converse.

"Si, Isa?"

"You're scarring Phineas!" She starts walking down her steps. "It's just a date. It's not like we're getting married." She walks beside Phineas and hooks her arm around his. "Ready to go?"

Phineas grins looking at their arms. "Yes." They start to head out the door. "Bye Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro. I will have her home by 10!"

…

"Sorry about my mom." Isabella says looking out the window of the car.

Phineas laughs. "It's cool."

"Cool." She smiles. "So where are we going?"

"You know the restaurant we made?"

"Chez Platypus?"

"Yeah, well the guy reopened it, you know, the guy who bought it off us?"

"Steve?"

"Yeah! We're going there."

…

Phineas opens the car door for Isabella. Isabella steps out of the car and looks at Chez Platypus. It's in the same format as when Phineas and Ferb built it, the location was not a backyard. No, it's beach front property. With the sun about to set, it is the perfect date place.

"This is so awesome, Phineas!"

Phineas blushes at the compliment. "It's nothing."

She grabs his hand. "Well I think it's perfect."

Phineas smiles and then looks down at his watch. "We have two hours until Stella's party." He bumps his fist up into the air. "Let's eat!"

….

"I think I'll have the…" Isabella points to a picture. "The Chicken Parmesan, please."

Phineas places his hand on his chin. "I think I'll have Steak and mashed potatoes, please."

"Alright." The waiter smiles. "Your meals will be out in a few minutes."

The waiter walks away, after collecting their menus. Phineas looks at Isabella and smiles. She returns the smile. Phineas takes a quick look around the room; everyone is looking at them and whispering.

"Um, Isabella?"

"What's up, Phineas?" She looks at him, tilting her head slightly.

"Do you get the sense that everyone is watching us?"

She looks around the room. She leans over the table, whispering to him. "Why are the watching us?"

Phineas leans in too, limiting some space between them. "I have no idea!"

"Is there anything I can get for you too?"

Phineas and Isabella jump back in surprise. They look at each other and blush. The couple looks at the waiter. "No, no. We're good." The waiter nods his head and walks away.

"Aw," An old woman says to her husband. "Young love."

Isabella starts giggling to herself. This time Phineas tilts his head slightly. "What's so funny, Isabella?"

"I finally get it, why everyone is starring!"

"Why?"

"They think we're actually dating!"

Phineas scrunches his eyebrows in confusion. "Why is it so easy for people to believe that were dating?"

Isabella frowns slightly. "Well… we do spend a lot of time together… maybe they think we're cute together…"

Phineas grins. "We **are** pretty adorable together."

…

"Here's the check." The waiter places the check on the table.

Phineas goes to his pocket while Isabella goes to her purse. Phineas puts his money on the check. "Phineas, I—"

"Isabella, you are my date, I am paying for the meal."

"Fine." Isabella mumbles and then she pauses for a second. "So are you saying this **real **date?"

Phineas and Isabella stand up, heading to the back door. "Yes, yes I am." He opens the door. "Now, would you like to join me for a beach stroll?"

…..

_Come on, Phineas. Do it. Do not panic, AGAIN. _Phineas rubs his head; the inner turmoil of his brain is giving him a massive headache. He looks at Isabella's hand. If he holds her hand, would it make them an actual couple or what? If this is an actual date, what does that mean? _Does she want it to be on actual date with me? _Phineas groans, this is too complicated.

"Phineas?"

Phineas jerks his head to Isabella. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

He looks to her eyes, suddenly he has no words. The ways the sunset danced in her eyes and the way the light made her glow. _She looks beautiful…_ There is no denying it now, Phineas Flynn, has got a thing for Isabella. Phineas steps closer to her, closing the gap between them. Phineas cups her face with his hands. "Phineas… what… what are you doing?"

"I…don't know." He whispers, starring deeply into her eyes. "I know were supposed to be faking but…" He lets out a shaky breath. "The crazy thing is; I think I'm starting to fall for you."

Phineas closes the gap between them and kisses her. Isabella melts into the kiss and his embrace. She wraps her arms around him. Slowly, Phineas ends the kiss and looks at Isabella, his hands still around her face.

"I…I…I'm sorry, Isabella." He lets go of her face, breathing heavy. "I… don't know. You just looked so beautiful and I…"

She puts her index finger over his lips. "It's okay." She kisses him this time.

***Oooooooo Isabella! Phineas! Looks like we gots a couple! XD Just kidding, not that simple! We'll find out if they will stay together or just fake it. Next chapter, Stella's Party! What does that evil b-word have in mind for our couple? You don't think she invited them for fun? Um, no! XD That last scene is just my favorite so I am happy! Until next time!**

**~Whythis**

**P.S. You are welcome for the long chapter.**

**P.P.S. Song next chapter, Change My Mind, by One Direction (Credit goes to those amazing writers and all around beautiful singers.)* **


	5. Chapter 5

***Stella's party! Woot woot! Who will be there? What will happen? Right now in; Faking Chapter 5!***

Phineas turns his key and cuts the ignition. He puts his head on his head and looks down. Isabella watches him and sighs. She turns towards the window.

"We have to go in."

Isabella turns and looks at him. "Yes, but can we please just talk first."

"Look, it was nothing. I shouldn't have kissed you; you shouldn't have kissed me, okay? We were just taking this 'fake' dating thing too far. And—"

"Phineas!" Isabella exclaims, placing her hand on his shoulder. Phineas freezes. "Will you quit shutting me out!?"

Phineas cringes. "I'm not. It's just—"

Isabella takes her hand off his shoulder. "I know, we're friends, it's weird. But I don't take back any minute of it. Please, just think about it."

Phineas nods his head slowly.

"You guys are here!" Stella squeals, hugging the two of them.

"Hey Stella…"

She grins and then motions them inside. "Come in! Come in!"

Phineas and Isabella step inside the house. The house is dark, with random colorful lights flashing. The music is blaring. Phineas and Isabella could barely hear themselves think. It was like the left paradise and entered chaos.

"Food's in the kitchen," Stella shouts over the party, as she points in different direction. "Make-out closet is down the hall." She winks.

Phineas and Isabella turn and look at each other, blushing. "Uh…"

Stella smirks. "Well, I'm going to mingle. You kids have fun!" With that said, she leaves.

"What do you want to do?" Isabella shouts at Phineas.

"We could always go to the make-out closet!" Phineas grins, shouting.

Isabella glares at him. Phineas gives her a small smile. "I'm kidding."

Isabella surveys the party, she spots two familiar faces. "Is that Ferb with Gretchen?"

Phineas scrunches his eyebrows in confusion. "Where?"

Isabella points towards a lamp in the living room. "There!"

Phineas grabs her hand. "Let's go say hi!"

Isabella yanks him back. "No!"

Phineas stops. "Why not?"

"I think they're on a date…"

Phineas laughs. "I think Ferb would have told me…" He pauses. "Wouldn't he?"

Phineas' question was more for him. Isabella crosses her arms. "I would think Gretchen would have told her **best** **friend** too."

Phineas grins, mischievously. "Follow me!"

"Looks like some other people are keeping secrets too, Isabella."

Ferb's and Gretchen's head shoot up. Phineas and Isabella lean on each other, crossing their arms, and smirking.

"Hey guys…"

"Is this a date?" Isabella asks, getting straight to a point.

Ferb and Gretchen blush. Gretchen gives her a small smile. "You can say that…"

Isabella squeals, hugging Gretchen. "You guys are so cute!"

Ferb stands by Phineas and elbows him. "Look at our girlfriends, so happy."

"She's _not_ my girlfriend." Phineas growls through his teeth.

"Hey, bro, don't need to 'fake' with me."

Phineas glares at his brother.

"I don't know," Marie flips her red hair. "They look like they really do like each other."

"Yeah," Sally blinks her blue eyes, innocently. "They are _so_ cute together, it's almost sickening."

"IT IS SICKENING!" Stella shouts. "I belong with him, not her."

Both girls go silent, they knew not to mess with Stella. Stella puts her hands on her hips, controlling her temper. She throws her arms down. "I don't understand why he likes her and not me!" She flips her hair. "I'm so much better."

Her two air-head companions nod their heads, agreeing. "You _so _are."

"Great." She points to Sally. "Now go kiss Phineas and make Isabella break up with him."

"B- But," Sally says. "I have a boyfriend. I really like Chad."

Stella scoffs. "I don't care. Just do it or your relationship with Chad is not the only thing that you will have to worry about."

Sally pouts.

"You guys so did not do that!" Gretchen exclaims, laughing.

"We promise you, Gretchen, we did." Phineas laughs. "There were like little Bufords in potato form."

"Hey Phineas!"

Phineas turns around. "Sally?"

She blinks innocently and twirls a strand of her hair. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Phineas puts his drink of the coffee table. "I guess…"

Phineas walks over to her, she takes his hand and they walk towards the other corner of the living room, they stop in the corner. Phineas pries his hand from hers. "Something you need, Sally?"

"No," She giggles. "I just wanted someone smart and cute to talk to."

Phineas starts to leave. "Well there are plenty of guys at this party that you can, so I'm just going to…"

"No!" Sally shouts, yanking him back. "I want you."

"Um, I'm flattered, but I kind of have a girlfriend…"

Sally looks at him. "Does your girlfriend kiss you like this?"

Before Phineas could react, Sally presses her lips to his. Elsewhere, Gretchen elbows Isabella.

"What?"

"Is that Sally kissing Phineas?"

Isabella angrily takes a sip of her drink. "So? He can kiss anyone he wants. I'm not his girlfriend."

"Yes," Gretchen hisses. "You **are**."

Isabella practically chokes on her drink. "Good, thing too, I was about to break that cup from anger anyway."

She crushes the cup and stomps over to the couple. She yanks Sally off Phineas and slaps her. She turns to Phineas and slaps him too.

"How could you?"

"Isabella, I—"

Suddenly, it dawned on Isabella, they weren't really dating. What if Phineas actually _liked_ kissing Sally? What was she to stop him, in reality? Her heart breaks, real tears start to form.

"Save it." She snaps. "We're through."

Isabella covers her face, trying to hold back more tears. She pushes through the party and runs out the door.

"ISABELLA!" Phineas shouts, running after her. "WAIT!"

Isabella continues speed walking away. "Isabella! Come on! Wait up!"

Isabella stops, abruptly and then turns around. "Why should I?"

"Because I'd like to talk to you,"

She turns around. "Well I don't know if **I **want to."

Phineas grabs her by the shoulder and turns her around. "Well, **I **do." He takes a deep breath. "I didn't kiss her, she kissed me."

"Yeah, so?" Isabella snaps. "You wanted to!"

"No, I don't! Okay?" He shouts, angrily. "I don't know why this bothers you so much, we're not even dating!"

"Now we aren't." Isabella grumbles.

Phineas sighs. "Can I at least walk you home?"

Phineas and Isabella arrive at Isabella's house. Phineas starts to walk down her steps and Isabella starts to open the door, when Phineas turns around.

"I'm not leaving you like this, not after what happened on the beach."

Isabella slams the door. "Yeah, well, maybe you shouldn't have kissed Sally."

"I never wanted to kiss her!" He shouts. "**You **are the only girl, I ever want to kiss."

Isabella scoffs. "You're just saying that because you know that Stella can now make a move on you."

"No, she can try but I don't care. I don't want her, never have." Phineas says, walking towards her, and leaning in close. "You know, I have thought about what we talked about…"

Isabella holds her breath. "I can't…" She turns her head. "I don't know anymore…"

Phineas frowns. He was finally ready, and now she isn't? Phineas leans in close, and kisses her lightly on the lips. "It's your turn to think about it."

"I'm going to go. " He turns away and walks down her steps. Isabella watches him go and then shuts her door, leaning against it.

***Well hey guys, did not expect it to be THAT long, 6 pages, wow! I loved it! Hope you do too! Review please!***


	6. Chapter 6

***This is the last chapter of Faking. In a few days, I'm going to post the epilogue. This is so sad; I've never had a chapter story end. **** O.o Soon it will be Mystified ****… Well… Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!***

_Knock knock._

Phineas jumps from the sudden noise. He woke up Sunday morning; his family went out to go shopping. Phineas decided to stay home, claiming to homework, really, he just wanted some to time himself after all that happened yesterday. Phineas clicks off the T.V. off. He's not so secretly hoping its Isabella at the door. He gets to the door and grabs the doorknob. Phineas takes a deep breath, preparing himself for whatever is on the other side of the door. Phineas opens the door and…

"Sally?"

Sally shoves her hand in her pockets. She looks at Phineas with red, hopeful eyes. "Hey Phineas…"

"Sally, what are you doing here? Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not." She states, not even trying to deny it.

"Oh… Um, what's—"

She cuts him off, launching into a story. "So after I kissed you at the party and you ran after Isabella. Chad came up to me and—"

Sally starts to cry, like a hard cry. Phineas wraps his arm around her and brings her inside, sitting her on the couch. He hands her the box of tissues. He tries to comfort her as best as he can. Phineas barely knew this girl, but it he felt he should help her, somehow. It's not like he could just let her cry _right_ in front of him.

She wipes her eyes, still sniffling. "He broke up with me. I tried explaining to him that Stella forced me to kiss you, so Isabella would—"

"WHAT!?" Phineas exclaims, jumping up from the couch. "Stella forced you to kiss me! So it's ALL Stella's fault that Isabella hates me!" Phineas sarcastically laughs. "I'm _so_ glad I faked dated Isabella to get her off my back."

Sally jumps up as well. "So it's YOUR fault Stella forced me into kiss you! Because of you, my boyfriend broke up with me!"

Phineas scoffs. "Wow! You're going to blame me for _Stella is __**forcing you**_ to do something!"

"Well, maybe if you just went out with her there wouldn't be a problem…"

"I'm not going to go out with someone I don't like. Especially, if I'm in love with someone else."

Sally laughs. "What. A. Liar. Who are you in love with? Isabella?"

Phineas blushes but frowns. "Yeah, actually."

Sally scoffs. "I would have believed you a week ago, especially because of the way you guys looked at each other. But, now, I don't. And I'm going to tell your little secret to Stella. So she can expose to you guys to everyone."

Sally flips her hair, same fashion Stella did just two days earlier and walks out the door. Phineas flops down to the couch and puts his head into his hands. _When did things get so complicated?_

* * *

"I don't know, Isabella. Phineas may be telling the truth." Gretchen says, as her and Isabella grabs their lunches from the cafeteria Monday afternoon. "He probably doesn't want to kiss her and—"

"As much as I wish that was true, I don't know. I mean what is stopping him? I mean _we_ aren't dating. I would ask Sally, but that would be a little weird. You know?"

Before Gretchen could put her two senses in, a megaphone is heard.

"Attention! Everyone! Attention!"

Elsewhere, in the cafeteria, there is Phineas Flynn sitting at the table with Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford. Phineas stops eating his sandwich and mutters some curse words.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no…"

In the cafeteria line, Isabella and Gretchen look at each other, they roll their eyes. Just another stupid announcement about cheerleading…

"I, Stella Attaché, would like to make an announcement about Phineas Flynn," She looks over to Phineas' table. "And Isabella Garcia Shapiro," She turns her head and looks to the cafeteria line.

Phineas and Isabella drop their lunches in surprise. They had _no idea_ where Stella is going with this; they know it's not good.

Stella begins. "I always liked Phineas Flynn," The crowd awes, Stella smirk. "So you know, gathering my courage, I asked him out. You know what he tells me? He has a girlfriend." The lunchroom gasps. "I know, I know. But, you know who his "girlfriend" is?"

She pauses, holding for dramatic effect. "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro."

Everyone goes silent…

"I'm doomed." Phineas mutters. **(A/N: Thank you for that line ProtoPhinbella)**

And then…

"I KNEW IT!"

"I thought he'd be oblivious forever."

"I **told **you they would start dating!"

"Hand over the money, Nerd."

"I cannot believe I lost to you, Buford."

"Phinabella forever!"

"Oh Irving…"

"SHUT UP!" Stella screeches. "They aren't dating!"

The people in the lunch room gasp. They start to chatter among their selves. Everyone thought Phineas and Isabella would date. They were the couple that everyone knew the one liked the other and would eventually start dating. Phineas bangs his head on the table.

Ferb looks over at him, raising his eyebrows.

"My relationship with Isabella is ruined!" Phineas groans.

Stella continues. "They're fake dating. They lied to everyone. They are not as sweet and innocent as you think they are. They are devious! Phinny concocted this plan to break my heart. He flirted with me every day in Chemistry class. He is a liar and a jerk. Oh, and his so called "girlfriend" is a sl—"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Phineas yells, jumping up on the table. "One; the name is Phineas, _Phineas._ Not Phinny, how many times do I have to tell you that? Two; We. Were. In. _Trigonometry._ Not freakin' Chemistry. I may be a liar, but at least I have the brain to know what classes I have."

"So, yes, we lied. But I was going to tell Stella, I just didn't have the heart to. I mean am I the only one who had to tell or been told by someone; I don't like you? I mean that's hard, it really hurts." He turns to Stella. "I feel bad about… well I did." Phineas turns to the cafeteria. "You see, little Miss Captain of the cheerleading squad had a plan. Yeah, she forced Sally," He points to Sally. "To kiss me, causing Isabella and I to break up."

Phineas looks at Chad. "Sally, didn't cheat on you, dude. She's a nice girl and all… just not my type."

Sally jumps up. "Chad, I'm so sorry! I miss you! I'll never do it again."

Chad jumps up as well. "I miss you too! Good. I love you, Sally."

"I love you too, Chad."

They kiss. The crowd awes. Phineas smiles, sadly.

"You see, I want that! We _all_ want that. I almost _had _that! But she," He points to Stella. "Ruined that for me."

Phineas takes a deep breath.

"That girl, I "faked dated." You guys, have no idea. I fell in love with her. I mean, there's no denying it, I did. And you know what? After all that has happened, I'm not afraid to admit it. I love Isabella Garcia-Shapiro."

"But Isabella is beyond mad at me for that kiss. I never wanted to kiss Sally. I mean no offense."

"None taken."

"I have no idea how to make it up to her. I know she's in the room right now. She's trying to hide the tears, she nervously playing with her hair, and shifting back and forth…"

The crowd of line move apart to show Isabella, doing exactly what Phineas described. Phineas smiles.

"That my friends, is the girl I'm in love with. She is constantly on my mind. And it's driving me crazy that she's mad at me. I'm losing sleep, just trying to get her to forgive me…" He turns to Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford. "Guys?"

They whip out their instruments out of thin air.

**( watch?v=VU9segJ_5FI If it doesn't work looks up On My Mind Cody Simpson Lyrics, 4****th**** video after the ads.)**

_Phineas: "I'm sleeping through the day  
I'm trying not to fade  
But every single night  
I've just been lying awake  
Cause I, I can't get you off my mind"_

He hops off the table and heads into Isabella's direction.

"The moment that we met, I didn't know it yet  
That I was looking at a face I'll never forget  
Cause I, I can't get you off my mind"

"_**Hi, I'm Phineas"**_

"_**I'm Isabella."**_

"I can't get you off my mind  
Give me the chance to love you  
I'll tell you the only reason why  
Cause you are on my mind  
I want to know you feel it!  
What do you see when you close your eyes  
Cause you are on my mind"

Phineas starts to jump around the rooms and bounce off tables, moving to the beat._  
_

"_I want to be your best  
I want to be your worst  
I want to be the gravity in your universe  
And I, I want to be there to help you fly  
I'll help you fly girl"_

Phineas frowns, the thought coming to his mind.

"Oh, the longer that I wait  
The more that I'm afraid  
That someone's gonna fool your heart and take you away"

He points to himself.

"Cause I, I finally realized,  
That I can't get you off my mind"

He points to Isabella and spins.

"Give me the chance to love you  
I'll tell you the only reason why  
Cause you are on my mind  
I want to know you feel it!  
What do you see when you close your eyes  
Cause you are on my mind"

Every word he gets closer.

"Girl I can't live without you  
I can't think straight without you, no  
So tell me what should I do  
If I can't get you off my mind"

He stops, putting his arms around, looking her in the eyes.

"Give me the chance to love you  
I'll tell you the only reason why  
Cause you are on my mind"

He spins her around, singing.

"I gotta know you feel it  
What do you see when you close your eyes  
Cause you are on my mind"

He stops spinning her and holds her gaze.

_"You're on my mind  
You're on my mind all day and night, ohh  
Cause you are on my mind!"_

"I'm so sorry, Isabella. I—"

He's cut off with her kissing him. Phineas' eyes widen, and then he slowly melts into the kiss. Isabella smiles as she wraps her arms around his neck. Phineas pulls her closer into the embrace. The whole cafeteria erupts in cheers. They slowly break apart.

Stella runs up to them and stomps her foot. "No, you guys can't just get together just like that."

"And why not?" Isabella snaps.

"You fake dated this whole time, you can't tell me you guys _actually _fell for each other."

Phineas looks at Isabella, smiling. "Sometimes, the best relationships are the ones that happen by accident."

"No, you guys are just really good actors and are still faking. I'm going to tell every—"

_Crash_

"Ew! You got your food all over me, Fan boy! That's disgusting!" She stomps out of the cafeteria.

"Phinabella forever!"

"Oh Irving…"

**THE END**

***So there is the end of **_**Faking**_**. But do not worry guys, there is an epilogue. AND I will have at least two deleted scenes. Now, so what's first the epilogue or the deleted scenes?**

**Thank you guys for the support of this story, this was quite fun to write.**

**Thank you all reviewers!**

**Guest who reviewed Chapter 5: THANK YOU! You are the only person who got my references, thank you! **** Have a virtual cookie!**

**Random Guest (Chapter 5): Yes, and all will be answered in this chapter. Lol**

**Random Guest (Chapter 4): Yes! They convinced you to read. *Pats Phineas' and Isabella's head***

**Guest who reviewed chapter 4: Thank you **

**Guest who reviewed chapter 3: Thank you!**

**Thanks everyone for reading this story! Please review telling me if you want the deleted scenes first or epilogue!**

**~Whythis *******


	7. Epilogue

***This is the official end of **_**Faking, **_**other than the deleted scenes. Please enjoy **

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb, but the ones who do are pretty amazing. Just saying.***

_**Epilogue:**_

"GOAL!"

Phineas shakes his head and looks at his girlfriend. "I think I made the worst decision to play you in foosball."

Isabella grins. "I beat Buford when we were ten; I'm going to beat you now."

"Can't you go easy on me since I'm your boyfriend?"

Isabella puts her hand on her chin, pondering the question for a second. "Nope,"

She flicks her wrist, oh so slightly and…

"GOAL!"

"She's on a role."

"FERB!" Phineas cries out. "Has she always been this good?"

"Yes, Phineas," Gretchen answers. "She's had the title of 'Foosball Champ' since we were in Lil Sparks. She has never been beaten."

"But— I used to beat you…" He trails off, suddenly putting everything into place. "OH MY GOSH! You _let _me win!"

Isabella gives him a meek smile. "Yes… But, only because I thought you wouldn't like me if I didn't."

"Wait… You've liked me since we were ten?"

Gretchen clears her throat. "Um… more like since we were five."

Phineas freezes, his whole body tenses up. "Wh— what?"

"For eleven years…" Ferb says, quietly.

"Eleven years!?" Phineas utters out.

"Guys!" Isabella squeals. "I think we broke him."

"Since we were five… we're now sixteen… eleven years…"

Gretchen looks at her boyfriend. "He's your brother, what are we supposed to do?"

Ferb shrugs, he, just as confused as everyone else. "I have never had to deal with Phineas finding out his long time best friend, who is now his girlfriend, has liked him since they were five." He takes a deep breath, and thinks for a second. "I suggest you take him outside, Isabella."

"Isabella?" Phineas mutters, quietly, coming back to reality. "I'm sorry."

Isabella tilts her head. "And why's that?"

"Because I've been oblivious to your feelings for eleven years."

_Smack._

Phineas smacks his forehead, hard.

"_That_ is what Stella meant about 'Getting over my obliviousness." _That_ is what your mom meant by 'We thought you'd be oblivious forever!' My _mom_ knew! My mom! _All _those jokes, they finally make sense!"

Isabella giggles. "Oh Phin…" She kisses him on the cheek. "You're adorable."

"Wait. You're not mad?"

"And why would I be mad?"

"I— I was oblivious for eleven years! ELEVEN YEARS!"

"Yes… and?"

"Wha—? Why didn't you give up?"

"Please, don't tell me you're still oblivious…"

"What do you mean?"

"I never gave up, because I love you, Phineas."

Phineas smiles. "I love you too, Isabella."

They share a short sweet kiss. Phineas wraps his arms around her waist. She lays her head on his shoulder. They sigh in content.

"I'm glad you didn't give up."

"Me too."

Silence falls upon them. Sitting on the steps of the Danville Arcade, and watching the sunset, thing are perfect for them.

"So, Phineas, how long have you liked me?"

"Since we were fourteen."

"Two years!?"

"And you thought **I **was oblivious."

**THE ACTUAL END**

***Thank you so much to all the people who read the story.**

**Thank you all who favorited this story.**

**Thank you all who followed this story.**

**Thank you all who reviewed this story.**

**Thank you all who helped me with writing this story.**

**Thank you all who actually are reading this note right now.**

**Thank you all who read Author Notes.**

**Just, thank you. This story was never really planned. But hey, **_**Faking **_**in **_**Trice **_**is actually one of my favorite moments I wrote. Actually, that was the first one I really worked on, and was my first request. So, thank you again BigSister300. **

**So this is the end of **_**Faking**_**. Although, there will be deleted scenes. **

**I really liked this story; it was short, unlike **_**Mystified. **_**I do love **_**Mystified**_**; just it's really long… Anyway this was my real story. And I loved the support for it thanks guys!**

**Well, thank you again (For the millionth time).**

**~Whythis ;)***


	8. Deleted Scene One

**Deleted scene number one, takes place between chapter 3 and 4.**

* * *

One sheep, two sheep, _her eyes_, three sheep, _her lips, _four sheep, five sheep, _her smile, _six sheep, seven… _Isabella_…

No Phineas, you need to sleep.

_Her laugh…_

NO! STOP!

_The way she says; "Whatcha doin'?"_

Phineas brings his pillow to his face and groans. He slowly takes the pillow off his face. Suddenly, he's blinded by light. Phineas blinks his eyes, trying to adjust, squints his eyes and then just ends up covering them.

"Ferb, why did you turn on the lights?"

"I can hear you groaning from here." He mumbles. "If you can't sleep, go outside and get some air."

Phineas nods his head, realizing Ferb is right. He quickly throws on a shirt and some shorts. He slips on his shoes and quietly opens their door and heads down the stairs. He opens their front door and enters his front lawn. He sits down on his steps, and looks across the street. Phineas sighs, tapping his foot quietly on the steps.

_I can't sleep, I can't think anymore, and this is driving me crazy._ Phineas now yearns just to see her, just to hear her, just to be with her. Phineas puts his head into his hands; he can't even focus in school anymore. He doesn't know how many times Ferb has smacked him or called his name to focus. This fake dating thing is messing with his head. He's starting to have feelings for her, and Ferb said to ask her out on a date.

Could he do that? What if she said no? Phineas didn't know if it was the best thing to do. He doesn't even know if she likes him back. Asking her _actually _out could totally mess up their friendship…

Wait…

_Would it?_

Could it actually mess up their relationship? _I mean, we're already "dating. " But that's _fake _dating. But does it make a difference?_ They were practically dating now; maybe she felt what he felt too. Maybe _that's _why she kissed him…

_Nah…_

_Could it?_

_Should I take the chance?_

One saying crosses his mind:

_Carpe Diem._

Phineas dashes to Isabella's house, hope, nerves, and all.

* * *

**The first deleted scene guys! Yes! So…**

**New song-fic out for Ferb called **_**Haven't Met You Yet.**_

**New moments story out with first chapters. Story called; **_**Where Do We Begin?**_

**Trice has been updated (it was on Thursday!)**

**So check these things out guys!**


	9. Deleted Number Two

***Takes place between chapters 6 and 7***

* * *

"I had a really nice time tonight, Gretchen." Ferb says, smiling at her.

Gretchen blushes. "Me too."

Ferb gives her a quick peck on the cheek and turns to leave, leaving a very surprised, yet happy Gretchen. Gretchen opens her front door and smiles to herself. She heads upstairs, humming to the tune of Gitchee Gitchee Goo. Gretchen opens the door to her room, walking in and flopping onto her bed. She opens her diary to write about this awesome, crazy, yet, magical night.

_"Should've of said no, should've gone home, should've thought twice before you let it all go..."_

Gretchen picks up the phone. "Hello?"

"Gretchen!" Isabella cries into the phone. "We need to talk. Now."

* * *

"...And then he left?"

"Yup, kissed me and left."

"Without a word?"

"He told me to think about it." She throws her hands up. "What does that even mean?"

"He wants you to think about an actual relationship not a fake one."

Isabella signs. "But, I don't know if I can..."

Gretchen glares at her. "What do you mean, you don't know! You've liked Phineas since we were five! And suddenly you don't want to?"

Isabella groans in frustration. "Well things are a little complicated now."

Gretchen scrunches her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"He kissed Sally!"

"Sally kissed him!"

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"Fine! Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Isabella frowns. "He already said she kissed him."

Gretchen looks at her. "Maybe, you should believe him."

* * *

***Yay new deleted scene hopefully be one more or more *shrugs***

**New two Chapters of **_**Trice**_

**New two chapters of **_**Where Do We Begin?**_

**~Whythis xo***


End file.
